As power dissipation becomes a standard performance benchmark for consumer electronics, for example, tablet PCs, smart phones, low power laptops or net-books, etc, traditional high speed input-output (I/O) transceivers used in processors of such consumer devices (or any other low power device) are not optimum for low power operation. Such traditional high speed I/O transceivers have many analog components which are not scalable to newer process technologies. Traditional high speed I/O transceivers are unable to meet the stringent low power specifications of Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI®) as described in the MIPI® Alliance Specification for M-PHYSM Version 1.00.00 of Feb. 8, 2011 and approved on Apr. 28, 2011.